Le Château
by FI.LaraAlbafolia
Summary: Tepat 17 hari sebelum D-Day, Sasuke (seorang anggota SAS) tertangkap di Calais dalam operasi sabotase yang ia lakukan bersama skuadnya. Musuh membawanya ke sebuah château (kastil) dimana ia akan diinterogasi. Perintah Der Führer untuk langsung mengeksekusi seorang prajurit elit seperti dirinya begitu membayang. Namun, ia malah mengalami pertemuan tak terlupakan!
1. Who Dares Wins

**_23:06 waktu setempat_**  
 ** _16 Mei 1944_**  
 ** _Pantai utara di Pas de Calais, Prancis_**

Baret merah memang tampak mencolok di kegelapan malam. Seharusnya para desainer seragam tentara Inggris lebih tahu soal ini, ditambah dirinya memakai dasi panjang yang menggantung di depan dadanya. Saat itu dasi panjang dianggap keren karena hanya dipakai oleh para petinggi lapangan seperti Lieutenant dan Captain. Setidaknya warna khaki pada seragamnya bisa memberi sedikit efek kamuflase bagi para anggota komando.

Uchiha Sasuke adalah seorang tentara Inggris yang berpangkat Lieutenant yang akan menginfiltrasi garis musuh di Prancis. Ia menyiapkan mentalnya untuk pendaratan di sebuah pantai di daerah Calais. Perannya kali ini adalah memimpin sebuah pasukan kecil yang saat ini sedang mengendarai sebuah perahu karet di Selat Inggris.

Gugup itu biasa, bahkan pada diri 1st Lt. Uchiha Sasuke sekalipun. Sasuke tidak memberikan kalimat penyemangat apapun pada seluruh anggota komando yang sedang duduk dengan kaku di atas perahu karet. Baginya, suara mesin motor perahu karet yang kontras dengan kesunyian malam di Prancis sudah cukup memberi kesan bahwa mereka bisa mati kapan pun.

Perahu karet pun dimatikan mesinnya agar tidak menarik perhatian musuh yang berjejer di pantai barat Prancis. Skuad atau pasukan kecil yang dipimpin oleh 1st Lt. Uchiha ini diberi misi untuk mensabotase sebuah pemancar radar di dekat pantai. Sasuke didampingi 2nd Lt. Juugo.

Setelah beberapa menit mengapung-apung di laut, perahu karet itu pun menghantam pasir. Sasuke beserta anggota komando lainnya segera keluar dari perahu karet dan menyiapkan senapan utama -SMG ( _submachine gun_ ) yang sudah diberi peredam; teknologi langka pada saat itu. Lencana bahunya yang bergambar belati dan sepasang sayap bertuliskan 'Who Dares Wins' bergoyang saat ia memasang mangasin pada senapannya.

"Pemancar radar itu ada di beberapa ratus meter di belakang garis pantai. Mereka sudah bersiap dengan MG42 dan berbagai kejutan lain yang tidak perlu kusebutkan. Bergeraklah semulus dan sesunyi mungkin karena kita akan mengirim perahu karet bermesin berisik untuk mengecoh mereka"

Begitulah arahan dari 1st Lt. Uchiha. Seluruh anggota pasukan khusus itu pun bergerak dengan berselimut malam sambil berharap tak ada seorang prajurit Jerman pun yang melihat mereka. Saat itu, dan beberapa bulan yang lalu, bahkan sejak pesawat-pesawat dari Luftwaffe* membombardir Inggris Raya, Sasuke telah memasuki babak baru dalam hidupnya.

Akan tetapi serangan sunyi ini adalah takdir untuk segalanya, dimana ia akan bertemu dengan seseorang yang sangat populer saat itu.

Senapan ditekan ke bahu kanan dan segala indera dipasang dengan baik. 1st Lt. Uchiha harus mensukseskan serangan sunyi ini untuk kelancaran serangan besar-besaran pasukan Sekutu/allied army yang akan diadakan pada bulan Juni. Tak ada pilihan lain selain melangkah menuju kematian, atau kemenangan yang gilang gemilang.

 _ **To be continued**_

 _ ***Luftwaffe** angkatan udara Jerman pada masa Third Reich_


	2. Fortitude

_Fict_ ini adalah modifikasi dari kisah interogasi seorang tentara Inggris di Prancis dengan _cast_ :

Namikaze Naruto sebagai Erwin Rommel  
Uchiha Sasuke sebagai George Lane  
Nara Shikamaru sebagai Hans-Georg von Tempelhoff  
Juugo sebagai Roy Woodridge

* * *

 ** _00.04 waktu setempat_**  
 ** _17 Mei 1944_**  
 ** _Pantai utara di Region Nord-Pas de Calais, Prancis_**

Skuad pimpinan 1st Lt. Uchiha telah melihat pemancar radar yang berada di dekat sebuah benteng beton. Benteng beton itu adalah salah satu jaringan Atlantikwall (Benteng Atlantik) yang dibangun sejak tahun 1942 untuk mencegah serangan di pantai barat Eropa sedangkan pemancar radar digunakan untuk kelancaran komunikasi di setiap jaringan Atlantikwall. Tugas skuad ini adalah sabotase; mengacaukan radar dan menginfiltrasi garis belakang.

Salah satu anggota pasukan kecil, Sgt.1st Class Hozuki Suigetsu yang berjalan paling belakang tidak memegang senapan standar SMG . Ia diberi senapan Lee-Enfield untuk mensupport skuad. Suigetsu adalah salah satu makhluk langka bernama " ** _marksman_** *Inggris".

Beberapa siluet dua orang yang duduk bersebelahan tampak berbaris di sebuah tebing di sekitar pemancar radar. Sekilas mereka seperti dua orang pria yang sedang bermesraan, namun sebenarnya mereka adalah operator senapan mesin. Rupanya _Jerry_ tidak tidur malam ini

" _Shit!_ Mereka banyak sekali" umpat Suigetsu.

Sasuke mengangkat tangan kirinya dan menekuknya di siku sebagai isyarat berhenti ketika ada pergerakan aneh dari siluet itu. Jangan sampai mereka ketahuan atau mereka akan berakhir di sana. Ia harus selalu ingat bahwa mereka sedang berada di belakang garis pertahanan musuh. Tiga detik kemudian tangan Sasuke kembali menempel pada senapannya dan skuad kembali berjalan.

Setelah beberapa puluh meter berjalan, intensitas musuh pun berkurang. Senter dinyalakan untuk membantu penglihatan. Pasir yang dipijak segera berganti dengan tanah, menandakan semakin menjauhnya mereka dari bibir pantai. Dengan sangat hati-hati, skuad itu mendekati pemancar radar yang hanya dijaga oleh dua unit MG42.

Senter dimatikan begitu telah cukup dekat dengan pemancar. Untuk kelancaran misi, skuad itu menghindari kontak senjata. Lagi pula, skuad pimpinan 1st Lt. Uchiha telah sangat terlatih untuk melakukan infiltrasi.

Sgt.1st Class Hozuki adalah anggota skuad yang paling dituntut untuk waspada. Perannya sebagai _marksman_ membuatnya menjadi mata tambahan bagi keseluruhan skuad. Dua orang anggota squad menyelinap masuk ke dalam bangunan pemancar radar dan mengendap-endap untuk mengincar salah satu unit MG42. Mereka menyiapkan belati khusus anggota Special Air Service di tangan kanan mereka dan pistol jenis Welrod di tangan kiri.

Operator MG42 itu tidak siap akan serangan dadakan dari anak buah Sasuke. Mereka tumbang begitu saja dan tubuhnya langsung jatuh ke lantai. Operator MG42 kedua ditembak dengan Welrod dan mati di tempat. Infiltrasi sukses.

Sasuke dan dua anggota skuad masuk ke dalam bangunan pemancar radar, sementara Juugo dan anggota lainnya termasuk Suigetsu berjaga di luar. Sasuke pun melakukan pekerjaannya di dalam bangunan pemancar radar selama 5 menit.

 _Bruk!_

Sebutir peluru melesat dan menembus tengkorak salah satu anggota skuad yang berjaga. Tubuhnya jatuh dan mengagetkan seluruh anggota skuad yang berjaga.

" _Sniper!_ " seru Juugo dalam bisikan yang intens.

Semua anggota skuad yang berada di luar bangunan langsung sigap memcari perlindungan. Suigetsu dengan matanya yang tajam memperkirakan posisi _sniper_ * yang tadi menyerang mereka. Ia pun menyiapkan Enfieldnya.

"250 meter. Angin selatan" gumamnya seraya mengatur _scope_ pada senapannya.

"Sui" gumam Sasuke yang baru saja keluar dari bangunan. Ia terkejut dengan posisi semua anggota skuadnya yang berlindung di balik tembok bangunan pemancar radar.

" _Shit!_ " umpatnya.

Suigetsu membidik sasarannya. Sayangnya, kecepatannya kalah oleh _sniper_ Jerman. Sebutir peluru menembus _scope_ -nya dan kemudian menghancurkan bola mata kanannya. Darah mengalir begitu deras dan mengotori tanah.

Suigetsu gugur dalam operasi sabotase.

"Sial! Apa yang harus kita lakukan!?" seru seorang anggota skuad dalam bisikan.

Tak ada anggota skuad lain yang dapat menggantikan Suigetsu. Skuad yang dipimpin Sasuke terus bersembunyi sampai akhirnya beberapa infantri Jerman mendatangi mereka. Baku tembak pun tak terelakkan.

Sasuke dan skuad itu segera terjebak dalam bangunan pemancar radar. Infantri Jerman yang memakai helm mirip ember batu bara dengan cepat mengalahkan mereka. Seluruh anggota skuad gugur, kecuali Sasuke dan Juugo yang akhirnya angkat tangan dan menjatuhkan senjata mereka.

Baik Sasuke maupun Juugo tidak bisa berbahasa Jerman. Semua prajurit Jerman yang menyerang mereka pun tak ada yang bisa berbahasa Inggris. Momen ini sebenarnya _awkward_ karena kedua belah pihak sama-sama tidak tahu kalimat apa yang diucapkan oleh pihak lainnya.

"Laporkan pada Der Führer!" perintah seorang Grenadier.

Penglihatan Sasuke dan Juugo langsung menggelap ketika sebuah kantung menutupi wajah mereka. Mereka pun merasakan seutas tali kasar yang membebat tangan mereka di belakang punggung. Dua orang Inggris ini pun digiring ke tempat yang tidak mereka ketahui.

* * *

 ** _10.49 waktu setempat_**  
 ** _19 Mei 1944_**  
 ** _Château de La Roche-Guyon, Region Haute-Normandie, Prancis_**

Seorang prajurit Wehrmacht berlari terburu-buru menuruni sebuah tangga di Château de La Roche-Guyon ( _château =_ kastil). Si prajurit dengan insignia kerah baju berlambang dua garis horizontal ini berlari dengan jantung berdegup kencang. Perasaan antara bahagia dan tentunya adalah rasa bangga dan hormat yang sangat besar terhadap seseorang yang dikabarkan telah sampai di kastil itu.

Bila kau berada di posisi si prajurit ini kau pasti akan merasakan hal yang sama. Bagaimana tidak, salah satu Marsekal terbaik dan andalan Der Führer, Namikaze Naruto, mendatangi Château de La Roche-Guyon setelah melakukan pertemuan dengan para jenderalnya di Château Bernaville. Generalfeldmarschall (Marsekal Jenderal Lapangan) Namikaze Naruto memilih Château de La Roche-Guyon sebagai markas taktisnya, semacam _headquarter_ , karena memiliki jaringan gudang bawah tanah dan lorong-lorong anti bom yang telah ia bangun sebelumnya.

" _Wilkommen zurück, Herr General,_ " sapa si prajurit terhadap Sang Marsekal sambil membukakan pintu mobil Horch V8 yang dikendarai oleh Sang Marsekal.

Marsekal Namikaze memberi anggukan kecil pada si prajurit. Beberapa prajurit lain yang tampak berdiri di halaman _château_ memberi hormat pada Sang Marsekal dan Sang Marsekal pun membalasnya. Aura kepemimpinan dari Sang Marsekal begitu mempengaruhi pada semua orang di tempat itu, tak terkecuali Oberst (Kolonel) Nara Shikamaru yang sosoknya baru muncul di gerbang _château._ Oberst Nara memberi hormat pada Marsekal Namikaze dan mempersilakan Sang Marsekal untuk masuk.

"Anda telah ditunggu di ruang kerja Anda, _Mein Herr_ " kata Oberst Nara.

Kedua orang ini berjalan menuju salah satu ruangan di _château_ , tepatnya di lantai 3. Tampak bahwa perawakan Marsekal Namikaze tidak seperti pemimpin militer pada umumnya. Tinggi badan Sang Marsekal hanya sampai sedagu Oberst Nara. Biasanya, seorang pemimpin yang memiliki postur tubuh yang tinggi yang mana dapat menimbulkan perasaan segan pada bawahannya. Akan tetapi meskipun badannya cenderung pendek dibanding prajurit Jerman pada umumnya, ia memiliki kharismanya tersendiri.

Mereka pun sampai pada ruang kerja Sang Marsekal. Di sana tampak seorang prajurit staf yang sedang bercengkrama dengan sebuah mesin tik. Si prajurit staf ini langsung berdiri dan memberi hormat pada pemilik ruang kerja itu.

" _Mein Herr,_ " sapa si prajurit staf seraya berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan kemudian duduk lagi.

Sang Marsekal segera mendudukkan dirinya di belakang meja kerjanya yang menghadap langsung ke jendela yang amat besar. Ruang kerja Sang Marsekal begitu terang oleh cahaya matahari yang melalui jendela. Oberst Nara memerintahkan seorang pelayan untuk menyiapkan kopi untuk dihidangkan pada Sang Marsekal.

"Duduklah, Oberst" kata Sang Marsekal untuk mempersilakan Shikamaru untuk duduk di kursi yang terletak di seberang meja kerja Marsekal Namikaze.

Oberst Nara pun duduk tanpa kikuk meski orang yang ada di hadapannya adalah orang penting. Ia melepas topinya begitu Marsekal Namikaze telah meletakkan topinya di atas meja. Meski terlihat santai, Sang Marsekal dapat menangkap bahwa ada kalimat yang ingin dilontarkan oleh pria yang ada di hadapannya.

"Ada berita apa?" tanya Sang Marsekal.

"Laporan dari Calais pada Der Führer" sahut Oberst Nara.

Seorang pelayan mengetuk pintu ruang kerja dan memberikan jeda bagi Oberst Nara untuk menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Pelayan itu mengantarkan dua cangkir kopi di atas nampan yang terbuat dari metal yang amat mengkilap. Dua cangkir kopi dengan asap yang masih mengepul pun mendarat di meja kerja Sang Marsekal.

Marsekal Naruto pun menyesap kopinya dan sedikit menjilat bibir bawahnya. Ia sangat menikmati kopi buatan pelayan itu. Oberst Nara yang tadinya ingin melanjutkan kalimatnya jadi ikut menikmati kopi itu.

"Ditemukan senter dan sekop di pantai di Calais. Ada penyusup yang masuk melalui Selat Inggris." kata Oberst Nara begitu menelan kopinya.

"Inggris?"

"Ya. Mereka bisa masuk ke pantai karena orang-orang kita terkecoh dengan perahu karet kosong."

Sang Marsekal kembali menyesap kopinya. Ia tak menyurutkan kepercayaan dirinya meski ada laporan tak mengenakkan itu. Ia berkata "Aku telah mengetahui bagaimana pola pikir petinggi militer Inggris. Tipuan seperti itu adalah buah pikiran para intelijen di sana. Mereka memberi kode dengan nama 'Fortitude', keuletan"

"Dua orang _prisoner of war_ akan diserahkan pada Anda untuk interogasi."

"Kapan mereka akan datang?"

"Besok sore"

"Kalau begitu siapkan teh terbaik yang kita miliki. Tentu kita tak akan melupakan kebiasaan 'teh sore' orang-orang Inggris"

" _Jawohl, Herr General_ "

 _ **To be continued**_

 _ ***Marksman**_ _atau disebut juga_ _ **sharpshooter**_ _adalah penembak jitu. Pada saat itu Inggris tidak memiliki banyak tentara yang memiliki kemampuan ini. Berbeda dengan **sniper** yang merupakan penembak runduk yang harus memiliki kemampuan kamuflase_


	3. The Legend is Real!

**_14.25 waktu setempat_**  
 ** _20 Mei 1944_**  
 ** _Château de La Roche-Guyon,_ _Normandie, Prancis_**

1st Lt. Uchiha dan 2nd Lt. Juugo yang menjadi POW ( _prisoner of war_ ) saat ini sedang dalam perjalanan menuju salah satu _château_ (kastil) di Region Haute-Normandie, sebelah selatan Region Nord-pas de Calais. Tangan terasa amat kebas dan pegal, sedang penglihatan benar-benar gelap. Insignia mereka, termasuk lencana bahu Special Air Service telah dicopot dan menjadi rebutan bagi para Grenadier yang menyergap mereka. Dalam keadaan separuh lumpuh itu, dua orang Inggris ini sama sekali tidak tahu akan dibawa kemana mereka.

Tetapi satu hal yang mereka tahu; mereka adalah prajurit elit dari SAS dan mereka akan langsung dieksekusi karena begitulah perintah dari Der Führer.

Apakah para tentara Jerman begitu kejam pada seluruh tahanan perang? Mungkin iya, tetapi tidak semua. Ada banyak sekali kisah-kisah heroik yang terjadi selama Perang Dunia Kedua, dan termasuk kisah interogasi Sasuke yang akan terjadi sebentar lagi.

Pada saat tertentu, Sasuke dan Juugo dapat merasakan bahwa laju kendaraan yang membawa mereka melambat hingga akhirnya berhenti. Mereka pun dipaksa turun dari kendaraan itu saat mesin kendaraan mati. Mereka benar-benar buta, kehilangan _sense of direction_. Semoga saja mereka tidak dibiarkan menabrak sebuah tiang.

Baik Sasuke maupun Juugo dapat mendengar percakapan orang yang suaranya terpantulkan. Mereka berasumsi bahwa saat ini mereka sudah ada di dalam sebuah bangunan.

Kantung penutup wajah dibuka. Mata mereka langsung sakit begitu dihujani cahaya matahari yang masih tinggi itu. Pupil mereka yang biasa melebar karena wajah mereka ditutup, tak siap untuk menyaring cahaya yang terlalu banyak.

Mereka pun digiring ke sebuah sel oleh seorang prajurit Jerman yang memberi perintah ini-itu tapi tak diketahui oleh kedua orang Inggris ini. Mereka hanya tahu dua seruan yang biasa ditujukan pada mereka, yaitu _los!_ yang artinya _move!_ dan _schnell!_ yang artinya _quick!_. Itu juga karena mereka sudah 3 tahun berkecimpung di perang.

Di dalam sel itu ada benda yang tidak biasa menyambut dua orang tahanan. Dua porsi _sandwich_ dan segelas air putih diletakkan pada sebuah meja sederhana di sel itu. Apakah ini sogokan? Tetapi sogokan untuk apa?

Seorang prajurit yang berseragam agak berbeda dengan prajurit lain yang menggiring mereka muncul di hadapan mereka dari luar sel. Prajurit itu memakai sepatu boots yang lebih tinggi dari sepatu boots rata-rata prajurit Jerman. Mereka tahu bahwa model sepatu itu hanya diperuntukkan bagi perwira tingkat tinggi.

" _It must be very bright in the British shores_ " sapa si perwira tinggi.

Sasuke dan Juugo terkejut. Akhirnya mereka berhadapan dengan orang Jerman yang bisa berbahasa Inggris, ditambah perilakunya yang sangat ramah.

" _You speak English_ " balas Sasuke yang masih terbengong melihat si perwira tinggi.

"Istriku orang Inggris. Makanlah. Anda pasti lelah setelah perjalanan hampir 250 km dari Calais" kata si perwira tinggi lagi.

"Ah, tentu saja"

Sasuke dan Juugo pun menikmati hidangan itu. _Sandwich_ yang mereka makan rupanya bukan _sandwich_ yang dibuat setengah hati. Makanan itu benar-benar enak dan layak sekali untuk dimakan, terutama bagi Sasuke dan Juugo yang perutnya kosong sejak wajahnya ditutup.

"Namaku Nara Shikamaru" kata si perwira. Insignia kerah baju bergambar daun dan insignia bahu yang bergambar seperti simpul tali dengan 2 buah wajik emas menandakan bahwa perwira ini berpangkat Oberst. "Segera rapikan diri Anda karena sebentar lagi Anda akan menemui orang penting... _Well_ , sangat penting malah" lanjut Oberst Nara.

"Siapa?"

"Generalfeldmarschall Namikaze!" seru Oberst Nara dengan antusias.

Dan kata 'Namikaze' membuat kedua pasang mata orang Inggris ini membola. Mereka akan dipertemukan dengan Sang Legenda!

* * *

 ** _15.11 waktu setempat_**  
 ** _20 Mei 1944_**  
 ** _Château de La Roche-Guyon, Normandie, Prancis_**

Sang Marsekal telah melowongkan waktunya untuk menyambut dua POW dari Inggris yang ditangkap di Calais. Sebagai pemilik jabatan tertinggi dalam hierarki Wehrmacht, Marsekal Namikaze adalah orang sibuk. Besok dia akan melihat pembangunan _spargel_ (penghalau _glider_ dan pasukan penerjun payung) di pantai dekat muara Sungai Somme, tapi waktu untuk mencapai esok hari masih panjang.

Lagipula Marsekal Namikaze sudah terbiasa berhadapan dengan orang Inggris sejak ia menjadi Panglima Afrikakorps di Afrika Utara.

Mata biru kelabu Sang Marsekal menerawang jauh ke arah jendela yang memperlihatkan lembah Sungai Seine. Wajahnya keras namun menyiratkan kelembutan sekaligus. Kulit Sang Marsekal kecoklatan karena berminggu-minggu menjalani agenda inspeksi Atlantikwall.

Tak lama pintu pun diketuk dan masuklah sosok Oberst Nara.

" _Britische kommando, Herr General_ " sapa Oberst Nara yang sebenarnya juga merupakan izin untuk membawa dua orang POW masuk ke ruang kerjanya.

Marsekal Namikaze mengembangkan senyumnya menunjukkan bahwa ia mempersilakan Oberst Nara untuk membawa dua orang _tamunya_. Saat daun pintu dibuka lebih lebar, Sasuke dan Juugo dipersilakan masuk oleh Oberst Nara. Marsekal Namikaze pun bangkit berdiri dan memposisikan dirinya di sebuah meja bundar di salah satu sisi ruangan. Meja bundar tersebut tampaknya adalah meja tamu.

Penutup mata dibuka saat Sasuke memasuki ruangan. Sasuke tak henti-hentinya kagum dengan ruang kerja itu. Ruang kerja Marsekal Namikaze adalah sebuah ruangan panjang dengan empat permadani yang tak ternilai harganya. Satu set porselen China yang amat elegan mengetuk meja bundar dimana ia dipersilakan duduk. Seorang pelayan menuangkan teh dari dalam poci porselen ke dalam empat buah cangkir bermotif ombak laut. Ruangan itu juga dihiasi sebuah lampu gantung dan lampu antik yang menempel di dinding.

Akan tetapi diri Sang Marsekal lebih memukau dari ruangan itu. Seragam militer yang dikenakannya sangat keren, tentu saja hampir semua desain seragam Jerman sangat _manly_ dan tampak berkelas. Di leher Sang Marsekal tercantol dua medali super prestisius; yang berwarna hitam adalah _Brillanten_ yang didapatkan pada tahun 1943 dan yang berwarna biru adalah _Pour le Mérite_ yang ia dapatkan pada masa Perang Dunia Pertama.

Legenda itu nyata adanya.

Oberst Nara mendampingi Sang Marsekal dalam interogasi karena Marsekal Namikaze tidak dapat berbicara dalam Bahasa Inggris. Oberst Nara pun akan menjadi penerjemah bagi Sasuke dan Juugo yang tidak dapat berbahasa Jerman. Dalam interogasi itu, Juugo dengan sopan menolak untuk berbicara sehingga Sang Marsekal hanya _mengobrol_ dengan Sasuke.

"Jadi, Anda adalah salah satu kawanan _gangster_ komando itu?" tanya Marsekal Namikaze pada tawanannya.

"Saya seorang komando dan saya bangga karenanya. Tetapi saya bukan _gangster_. Tak satu pun dari kami (Sasuke merujuk pada keseluruhan anggota SAS) yang bertindak seperti itu" sanggah Sasuke atas pertanyaan Marsekal Namikaze.

"Mungkin Anda bukanlah _gangster_ , tapi kami punya pengalaman buruk dengan gerombolan komando seperti Anda. Mereka tidak selalu bertindak sepantasnya seperti apa yang seharusnya mereka lakukan"

Marsekal Namikaze tersenyum seakan memberi arti. Ia melanjutkan kalimatnya "Situasi Anda saat ini bisa dibilang runyam. Saya yakin Anda tahu hukuman apa yang menanti para pelaku sabotase".

Sasuke menautkan kedua alisnya. Ia sungguh sangat heran dengan perlakuan Sang Legenda. Pertama, _sandwich_. Kedua, interogasi ini lebih tampak seperti acara minum teh sore yang dilakukan antara ibu-ibu yang sedang bergosip, bedanya mereka semua adalah pria.

Sasuke menoleh pada Oberst Nara. "Bila marsekal Anda menganggap saya adalah pelaku sabotase, maka dia tidak akan mengundang saya ke sini" tutur Sasuke dengan sopan, namun akhirnya ia kesal juga dengan orang Jerman berbadan pendek itu.

 _Undangan, huh?_ , batin Sang Marsekal begitu Oberst Nara menyampaikan terjemahan dari kalimat yang diucapkan Sasuke.

"Jadi Anda menganggap ini sebagai sebuah undangan?" sahut Sang Marsekal sambil tersenyum jahil pada Sasuke.

Merasa diledek, Sasuke pun berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan ia membungkukkan badannya. Sasuke ingin sekali membalas ledekan Sang Legenda. Ia berkata "Ya, dan saya hanya bisa berkata 'saya amat tersanjung dengan undangan ini'".

Semua orang, baik Marsekal Namikaze, Oberst Nara dan Juugo tertawa kecil melihat kelakuan Sasuke. Juugo sangat kenal dengan kepribadian Sasuke yang menjadi kawan seperjuangannya selama 2 tahun belakangan. Ia sama sekali tak menyangka bahwa Sasuke berani meledek seseorang yang sangat disegani baik oleh pihak Sekutu/ _Allies_ maupun pihak Poros/ _Axis_.

Tetapi Sasuke tidak sepenuhnya salah. Interogasi ini memang lebih mirip jamuan minum teh. Marsekal Namikaze dan Oberst Nara pun tidak mengancam apa-apa pada mereka, malahan mereka sangat ramah.

 _Aku akan bertanya pada Oberst Nara dimana aku berada sekarang. Aku sangat senang bisa bertemu dengan The Desert Fox*, orang yang dianggap memiliki kekuatan mistis di Afrika Utara..._ batin Sasuke.

 _ **To be continued**_

 _ **The Desert Fox**_ _atau Rubah Padang Pasir adalah julukan bagi Rommel karena kecemerlangannya selama menjadi panglima di Afrika utara_


	4. The Desert Fox

**_15.28 waktu setempat  
_ _20 Mei 1944  
_ _Château de La Roche-Guyon, Normandie, Prancis_**

Sasuke baru saja mendaratkan tubuhnya di atas kursi kembali. Lawan bicaranya, Marsekal Namikaze, sampai tak melunturkan senyumannya hingga beberapa detik ke depan. Tak lama pintu ruang kerja itu diketuk dan muncul sosok Hauptmann (Kapten) Konohamaru Sarutobi yang merupakan ajudan Sang Marsekal dengan sebuah amplop berisi surat resmi.

"Maaf menginterupsi Anda, _Herr General._ Ada surat perintah untuk Anda" kata Hptm. Sarutobi.

Suasana ringan dalam ruang kerja itu tiba-tiba saja memberat. Surat perintah untuk marsekal berarti surat itu ditulis oleh Der Führer dan bersifat rahasia. Sang Marsekal meminta izin sebentar untuk membaca surat itu di sisi ruangan yang lain, di dekat meja kerjanya yang ada di ujung ruangan. Air mukanya berubah sedikit ―hanya Shikamaru yang menangkap emosi dalam diri Marsekal Namikaze. Surat itu diletakkan di meja kerjanya seolah surat itu tidak penting, atau surat itu memang penting tetapi ia mengabaikannya.

Sang Marsekal pun kembali ke meja bundar tempatnya mengobrol dengan Sasuke. Ia menampilkan senyum yang dipaksakan. Hptm. Sarutobi tahu pasti ada sesuatu di dalam surat itu yang menyebabkan Sang Marsekal berwajah begitu kecut.

"Kau boleh pergi, Hauptmann"

Hptm. Sarutobi segera undur diri dari ruang kerja Sang Marsekal. Begitu sosoknya ditelan pintu kayu, Marsekal Namikaze melanjutkan obrolannya.

"Bagaimana kabar kawan lama saya ―Jenderal Montgomery?" tanya Marsekal Namikaze.

"Kabarnya sangat baik, terima kasih. Aku dengar dia sedang menyiapkan ... Sebuah invasi. Mungkin?" jawab Sasuke dengan keraguan yang dibuat-buat.

"Invasi?". Sang Marsekal mengernyitkan dahi, berpura-pura terkejut. "Jadi Anda kira itu akan benar-benar terjadi?"

"Setidaknya itulah yang dikabarkan oleh Times. Biasanya beritanya cukup dipercaya"

"Anda tahu bahwa ini akan menjadi ke sekian kalinya Inggris akan bermain adil dengan kami."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Afrika?". Tentu saja Sasuke amat penasaran dengan kisah-kisah San Marsekal selama di gurun pasir. Marsekal Namikaze adalah penghambat paling besar bagi Inggris untuk mencapai sumber minyak di sana.

"Ah, itu hanya permainan anak-anak" kilah Sang Marsekal. "Satu-satunya yang menyebabkan saya harus mundur adalah jalur suplai yang terlalu jauh."

"Apakah Der Führer tidak menyokong gerakan Anda?"

Sang Marsekal tak ada niatan menjawab pertanyaan itu. Hubungan antara dirinya dengan Der Führer memang penuh intrik. Marsekal Namikaze tidak menjawab pertanyaan itu dan malah membelokkan topik. Baginya, hubungan dirinya dengan Der Führer adalah hal pribadi yang tidak boleh muncul di publik, apalagi di hadapan musuh.

Setelah menyeruput tehnya, Sang Marsekal mulai bercerita panjang lebar pada Sasuke.

"Sejak Era Victoria, kekuatan Inggris sebagai imperium mulai pudar. Bala tentara kalian, yang mana kalian menyebut diri kalian sendiri sebagai Boudica's Boys, telah terkontaminasi oleh gaji kalian sendiri."

Sebenarnya Sasuke tersinggung dengan ucapan Sang Marsekal. Akan tetapi Marsekal Namikaze adalah orang yang sudah dua kali mengalami perang dunia. Orang ini pasti memiliki ilmu dan pengalaman yang amat banyak. Jadi ia memilih diam sampai ada celah dimana ia bisa berbicara.

"Anak-anak muda di Inggris dididik dengan cerita-cerita romantis. Menurutku Shakespeare ikut bertanggung jawab atas manjanya para pemuda di London. Kau tahu, kisah drama percintaan membuatmu menjadi lemah." lanjut Sang Marsekal. "Aku tidak menyalahkan King George VI karena segala kesalahan umumnya datang dari diri sendiri. Aku ingin bertanya padamu, apakah kau juga penikmat drama cinta terlarang?"

Dalam hati, Sasuke dan Juugo setuju. Sasuke dan Juugo bukanlah pembaca Shakespeare. Bahkan Sasuke telah membaca teknologi diesel sejak sekolah di Liverpool.

Oberst Nara tersenyum mendengarkan _kuliah_ dari Sang Marsekal yang telah dididik sangat sangat keras oleh ayahnya. Jelas sekali bahwa Sang Marsekal adalah orang yang sangat rasional.

"Nah, rupanya kalian sepemikiran denganku. Menurut kalian, apa yang menyebabkan sebuah bangsa menjadi maju?" lanjut Sang Marsekal dengan pertanyaan bagi kedua POW dari Inggris ini.

"Emas?" jawab Sasuke ragu-ragu. "Pendidikan?"

Sang Marsekal menunjuk Sasuke dengan jari telunjuknya. Ia setuju dengan kata 'pendidikan' yang diucapkan lawan bicaranya.

"Pendidikan adalah bagaimana memanusiakan manusia. Kau tahu bahwa imperium baru yang dibawa oleh Der Führer adalah dengan sistem pendidikan yang telah terbukti berhasil pada beberapa bangsa. Pendidikan militer adalah salah satu sistem yang membuat Imperium Roma mencapai kejayaan dan mencaplok Britania Raya saat kepemimpinan Julius Caesar."

"Apakah Anda dididik dengan sistem seperti itu?" tanya Sasuke dengan sopan.

Marsekal Namikaze menurunkan ketegangan di bahunya. Dilihat dari mana pun, pertanyaan Sasuke adalah pertanyaan pribadi. Sang Marsekal boleh saja tidak menjawabnya, tetapi ia telah memilih kalimatnya dengan hati-hati.

"Ayahku adalah seorang kepala sekolah. Beliau orang yang sangat keras, terutama pada anak-anak laki-lakinya. Dulu aku tergila-gila pada dunia aeroteknik dan sudah membuat pesawat karyaku sendiri saat usiaku 15 tahun. Ayahku memaksaku untuk memasukkan aku menjadi kadet bagi Kekaisaran Prussia. Pendidikan keras ayahku telah membuat aku menjadi seperti sekarang." Tampak ada rasa takzim dalam diri Sang Marsekal. Sasuke merasakan bahwa orang Jerman di hadapannya ini sangat menghormati ayahnya.

Selama hampir setengah jam, Sang Marsekal berbicara mengenai kekuatan militer dalam pembangungan sebuah bamgsa. Ia mengaitkannya dengan usaha Der Führer yang membangkitkan Jerman setelah kalah dalam Perang Dunia Pertama dan dipaksa menyetujui Perjanjian Versailes. Marsekal Namikaze menyudahi obrolannya dengan dua POW asal Inggris itu ketika langit sudah semakin gelap.

Penutup mata kembali dipasangkan. Sasuke dan Juugo dituntun oleh Oberst Nara untuk memasuki sebuah kendaraan yang akan membawa mereka ke kamp tawanan. Dalam perjalanan, Sasuke yang belum puas akan obrolannya dengan Marsekal Namikaze memilih bertanya pada Oberst Nara _._

Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya. Ada pertanyaan yang membuat otaknya seperti diterjang badai. "Katakan dimana aku berada, Oberst Nara," mohon Sasuke.

Oberst Nara hanya memberi suatu simpul senyum tipis. Permintaan Sasuke bukanlah permintaan yang dapat ia lakukan. "Maaf kami tidak bisa mengatakannya untuk alasan keamanan." Tentu saja tidak mungkin memberitahu seorang musuh di mana lokasi markas sendiri.

Kepalan tangan Sasuke menguat. Pertanyaannya itu adalah murni pertanyaan pribadi dan bukan pertanyaan untuk tujuan tertentu. "Saya bersumpah... " lirihnya, "saya bersumpah tidak akan mengatakannya pada siapapun. Tetapi bila perang berakhir, aku ingin mengajak keluargaku mengunjungi tempat ini lagi. Saya akan memperlihatkan pada mereka di mana saya bertemu The Desert Fox!"

Oberst Nara mengerti. Dia mungkin akan menanyakan hal yang sama bila berada di posisi Sasuke. Kedua orang itu, Juugo dan Sasuke segera ditransfer dengan mobil lain dan dibawa ke kamp tawanan di mana mereka akan ditahan.

 **Epilog**

Marsekal Namikaze sedang mengalami sakit kepala yang luar biasa. Luka-luka serius ia dapatan karena serangan udara di suatu jalan menuju Château de La Roche-Guyon. Bayangkan, Sang Marsekal yang berada di dalam mobil bersama seorang supir dan seorang ajudannya diserang dengan pesawat Inggris.

Akan tetapi Sang Marsekal tidak sakit kepala karena luka-lukanya itu. Ia baru saja menelan sebutir pil sianida. Marsekal Namikaze nekad mengakhiri hidupnya dengan pil itu.

Apakah Sang Marsekal begitu putus asa atas keberhasilan Sekutu menuntaskan Operasi Normandia?

Bukan, tentu saja bukan.

Pil sianida itu datang bersamaan dengan sebuah surat perintah dari Der Führer. Rupanya Sang Marsekal telah dituduh dalam usaha pembunuhan terhadap dirinya. Der Führer hanya memberi dua pilihan; hukum gantung di depan rakyat Berlin atau bunuh diri saat itu juga.

Marsekal Namikaze diketahui telah melakukan pengkhianatan terhadap Der Führer. Sang Marsekal amat mencintai Deutscheland dan melakukan segalanya untuk Jerman. Akan tetapi di matanya, Der Führer malah merusak Jerman itu sendiri dengan ideologi nasionalis-sosialisnya.

Marsekal Namikaze memilih untuk bunuh diri daripada diadili karena ia memikirkan keluarganya. Dia tidak mau keluarganya mendapat cemoohan karena ia mati di tiang gantungan. Ditambah, eksekusi adalah sebuah hukuman untuk seorang pengkhianat.

Tercatat tanggal 14 Oktober 1944 Marsekal Namikaze meninggal dunia, hanya selang 5 menit setelah ia menelan racunnya sendiri. Penyebab kematiannya yang sebenarnya dirahasiakan hingga Perang Dunia berakhir. Marsekal Namikaze dikenang sebagai seorang ksatria sejati baik oleh pihak Poros maupun Sekutu.

 _ **End**_

 _ **Montgomery**_ _atau yang akrab disebut_ _ **Monty**_ _adalah jenderal yang memegang tentara Inggris selama invasi Jerman di Afrika Utara_


End file.
